


塚不二 | 粉红回忆

by Runayomi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runayomi/pseuds/Runayomi
Summary: 夏天夏天悄悄过去留下小秘密。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 4





	塚不二 | 粉红回忆

按理来说，优秀的运动员不应在赛前和对手球队的人互通款曲。

所以手塚国光和不二周助睡觉，是在日本队团体赛赢了德国队之后的某个夜晚。

具体是某哪个，他俩也不记得了，日本队在类似于主角光环的保佑下今年打出了个大惊喜，后面就草草了事，情理之中地结束在可以就此结束的位置。是全部比赛结束之后的小聚会，大家说到底都是中学生，偶尔那么几个在成长过程中与同龄人有了代沟，大多数还是喜欢玩，一群大小伙子凑在一起，打着多国文化交流的旗号，行跨语言吃肉吹逼斗嘴动手之事。当然没有人认真，也合该不认真，不二就身在其中，看真田和大石就烤肉知识进行亲切会晤、越前家的龙马被越前家的龙雅追着喂饭、迹部同入江和法国人开始原地起舞、白石与澳洲人亲切地看起昆虫图谱。U17世界杯赛的园地内里里外外都充满了快活的空气，就连幸村，都慈爱地和丸井玩起了马卡龙连连看。

多好，年纪轻轻的，应该抓紧时光寻欢作乐。人堆儿扎得一丛丛，干什么的都有，这时候大家忘记了网球，忘记了输赢，但记得自己刚做过无怨无悔的事情，明日天亮出发各奔前程，于是没有人会流下泪来。不二环视一周，以日本人居多的这头，闹腾的人以国中二年级为主，间杂几个不服老（？）的学长，菊丸和向日的发色最显眼，一团白外套中露出两抹鲜红，如灿烂烟花腾在空中。不二想起去年与手塚坐上去往土浦的电车，咯铛咯铛，摇摇晃晃，细妆女孩和浴衣男子，末夏初秋的热烈温柔，夕阳从擦得清楚的车窗直直照进两人间隔的缝隙中……对了，手塚呢？

这人总在一团火热的时候隐去一些锋芒。不二思索片刻，眼睛在一团又一团人中间巡游，因为手中举着一大杯绿色生化饮料，暂且没人敢靠近他，遂不会被打乱此时的想念。

我的手塚呢，那么大一个儿。放下乾汁，他一边想一边用手指比各种各样的心。忽然灵光一现，想起外头有个喷水池，日夜有些锦鲤转来转去，听说是中国人送给主办的——万一这人钓瘾上来了没处去，万一就在那头用衣服拉锁勾引小鱼。

不二甚至曾经就想过这样一个场景，在他来到世界杯园地时，第一次路过那个鱼池子他就想过，手塚坐在池边，透过他难以吃透的眼镜盯着里头自由翻泳的锦鲤，堪称当代行为艺术之最。

他又瞧了一眼给自己放在手边的乾汁。是你！乾贞治。你在里面放了慢性毒药，所以现在我喝个果汁就头晕目眩，想要找到那个不知道在哪虚度光阴的手塚国光。不二是一个很明白自己要什么、虽然也经常前后脚就立刻变卦的人，他先狠狠埋怨了一下无辜的同僚，然后收拾起自己的情绪来，抚平身上衣服的褶皱，启程要去找那个难懂的人。

普通偶像剧的约会场所理应在这时定在网球场，但不二仔细思量，觉得他和手塚终究还没发展到那个程度，搜索也还是得讲究逻辑，没什么太多爱带来的奇迹。这个时间，园区的球场早就关了，比起坐在池边钓锦鲤，手塚难道会选择去空手拆铁丝网只为畅想今后精彩人生吗。不二脚下直接绕过球场，心中还在辗转着他俩如今究竟应该怎么互相称呼。从立场讲，他们必然是对手了；从情理说，同学吗，朋友吗，或者再有点别的，介于知己和道标之间的一个平衡点，再夹带一点儿痴心妄想。

没有后续才比较合理，不二一度觉得自己未来和手塚的名字如果放在一起，那就是手塚选手的小粉丝在网路上考古的时候找出青春学园网球部记录。这样也不错，容纳肖想幻觉的空间就比较多。你们青春恣意的三年都在一起，有没有在层层乌云中并肩看雪，有没有毕业式当晚还深夜通电，有没有花火大会的角落里擦枪走火，有没有如今仍然好好悄悄彼此思念。此类未来，不二也并不断然拒绝，有遗憾就可以增加美感，反而那些夜夜纠缠在一起的肉体，多半也并没有特别美丽。

但真要让他和手塚纠缠，他倒也不是不乐意。

这件事如果发生，那算很不讲道理的吗？其实也未必。不二和手塚有实实在在的三年时光在前，荣誉伤悲一同体味，有一丁点儿心的人都会积攒下情分来，如若再想成为怨侣，就差一段不把话说尽、还要留下念想的告别。在U17集训的时候他俩恰好做完了这件事，枫叶红染下，织网球场前，没人说抱歉或者再见，却好像已将所有情绪诉说完了。

菊丸为好朋友抱不平了一下，他怎么这样呢，就留你在原地！

不二却一笑。你知道为什么很多男人追到女孩子之后就不继续对人家好了吗。

菊丸思索片刻：因为缺德？

他不说话了，让大石过来把猫带走。他当手塚还是一个单纯少年，对于想追寻的问题，一旦得到答案就不再继续烦恼，某种角度说其实有些幼稚，他没有心机，如何想就如何去说如何去做，一旦发觉到他的赤子心，他很多行动就会在意料之内，很多心思也会被有心人轻易察觉。不二有找到手塚的自信，毕竟魔幻番里的主角团都有这个功能——魔幻运动番也带着魔幻两个字在前头，不碍他给自己的情感之路少整点弯弯绕绕的事。

不二游荡到德国队的住所，有一小部分的计算推理，和绝大多部分的信誓旦旦碰运气。他绕着小楼转一圈，发现灯亮了一间，看看，朱丽叶还是在等着罗密欧来相会了。他往里走，发现德国队这边的构造和日本队的楼还不太一样，找到亮堂的那一间站在门外，才发现原来是个公共休息室。他反正今天坏事没少干（第一件就是诓了仁王干了一口乾汁）也不差这一件，耳朵贴上门，听见里头明晰的叹息和吸气。

大好一个聚会之夜，难道还来举铁？或者其实手塚有点别的什么爱好，正在半公开地搞颜色。

这时，不二怨起自己的身高来，如果他也能像桦地一样顶天立地，这时候就着门上小窗往里偷偷瞧一眼就可以知道推门而进算不算唐突，现在他却只得踮起脚来，像迎接一个亲吻，堪堪让他透彻湿润的蓝眼睛望见他那么大一个手塚正悄悄做什么背人的亏心事。

喔，原来是在给他命途多舛的手臂擦药。

不二等了一会儿，不想一个浪漫邂逅扯上些许不太快乐的事情，他听见里面又响动了几声才进去，脸出现在屋里的同时还微微笑，嘴角带起他的声调，“手塚！”

手塚背对着门口，刚刚将药水放回背包，听见有人喊他就立刻回头，眼镜都没戴上，模糊的视线里一团白色上顶着颗圆滚滚的头。

他看不清楚，但知道那是谁，小心翼翼开口：“不二。”

不二像得到什么信号应允，跳脱地终于进入休息室，来到手塚的身边。他一向与手塚之间不太见外，其实直呼名字都无妨，只是自从来到这园地他俩还未这样单独见面过，气氛到底泛着一些酸楚和不自然。“怎么不去和大家一起玩呀。”他说，假装自己没看见之前手塚在做什么。

手塚拉上了背包链，大约也并不介意不二是否发现他的小九九。他把放在身边的东西搁到了更远的长椅上去，腾出个位置，也不开口说让不二来坐，仅仅是暧昧不明起来。他摸到眼镜重新戴好，“有点吵，累了，还是想早点休息。”

“嗯嗯。”

不二随意应他，手背在身后，以一个十分郑重其事的姿态紧挨着手塚坐下。他是从来不掩饰自己情意的那类人，又恰好有一颗无比聪明的心，知道在探索手塚的时候怎样是还在安全范围之内，矜持又任性得恰到好处。只是他今夜又恰巧撞见手塚一个不那么好给人看见的场面，即使这件事从一开始就有迹可循，即使他也不是没见过手塚更令人心痛的状态。就是最让人心情波动的那些事发生在单纯惟一的人身上，才叫不二平静从容的心容易为之颤抖，如万众敬仰的偶像崩塌、千年耸立的城池摧毁，强烈反差下带来的震动最能钻入他多么稀罕的破绽裂缝，然后从里面漏出丝丝微妙的心事来。

这沉默的空间中竟也不会有任何一点尴尬，不二感到舒适，换作别人如此坐在手塚身旁，恐怕不会是此等气氛。信念足够充实就会如此，手塚在他余光里又摘下眼镜来擦拭，没一会儿复又戴回去，像准备要做一些大事似的郑重其事。不二笑了一笑，就像他每次课间从教室出来的时候撞见这位学生会长一样，见一眼就心动一下，为了好好活下去，还要再多看第二眼、第三眼。

“来我房间坐会儿吗。”手塚站起来，十分平静地问。

“好呀。”不二故意想了会儿才回答他，“反正比赛已经结束了。”

手塚的下一句在他摸出钥匙打开房门之后才堪堪出来：“我后天就会回德国去。”

“我们也是后天回。”不二霸占了这房间里唯一的椅子，毕竟也不好这就爬上人家的床，“所以你有什么想我的要抓紧机会说。”

手塚又不说话了，他好像开始思索什么，似乎并未意识到不二那句话里明晃晃的另有他意，又似乎根本不想去纠正措辞的模糊不明。“明天闭幕式，那个时候还可以说。”最后他抖开被子，开始铺床准备休息。

“嗯，你要是可以所有话都放在那个时候说，我当然也是可以的。”

手塚无语，怎么这个人非要让他一口气把所有都倒出来呢，“你很差这么一晚吗，不二。”

“这叫做会合理安排时间。”不二在地板上稍微一蹭，转椅就开始旋动，他松散的头发描出风的形容。

“老实说，我不太擅长这种。”

“没关系呀，我又不会挑三拣四这些。”

手塚坐在床边，又开始沉思。他今天沉思的次数有些过多，或许是在透支睡眠中可以不拿出来消耗掉的一些理智。不二见他不说话了，自觉又开始涌上脑袋，拍了拍手，让手塚好好看过来，“不然我给你个提醒？”

那还是不了。手塚想，这时候把事情的展开主动权握在自己手里还好一些。他抬眼往对面不二的眼底看进去，一侧头，倒又露出那种原始的纯真，让他接下来的话都听上去乏味很多。他拍了拍身边的床铺，又推一推眼镜，看着总有那么点心虚：“到这儿来吧，不二。”

“你想让我陪你睡觉吗？”

手塚移开了视线：“……你还是当我没说话吧。”

不二这下爽朗地笑了起来：“我也没说不行！以前合宿的时候，也没少在同一个房间睡觉嘛。”

手塚不自然地拉扯了一下领口，他还穿着德国队队服，纯黑的一块布上拉下来两条红线，夜里瞧着总透着那么一股神秘莫测。

这小动作对手塚来说已然是相当大的一次活动，当然被聪明的小天才看在眼里。他说话之前想起来有关水池子的那个笑话，觉得自己现在就变成一尾锦鲤，要游去一个有缘人身边了：“内~种睡也可以喔。”

“所以，手塚，你会吗。”一边脱一边问。

“当然不会。”手塚决绝得理直气壮，“我怎么可能会。”

那倒也是。不二默认了。他上来就会才比较可疑，到底目前大家还只是国中没毕业的小学学历，怎么可能什么都会呢。但这又是三大欲求中的一环，依靠生而为人这一资格就可行，不会和不能又是两码事。如此，问题反而变得简单起来，既然大家都是初学者，那就谁都不要看不起谁，我们共同学习努力，这在过去的三年中是多么理所应当习以为常的事情。而且你手塚国光是什么人，是一个直纯的天赋型选手；我不二周助又是谁呢，我是小天才。

不二难得在做与自己有关的事上杀伐决断这么一回，第一个下手目标是手塚的衣服。这条黑底红条的运动衫他已经在之前的比赛中就看吐了，虽然罪不在手塚，多半是因为受到了德国队魔幻大巨人的精神污染——但不追究也并不能纠正PTSD的问题，他实在不想看手塚穿这衣服了。来嘛，之前部活的时候大家都对脱多少次了，我连你身上哪里还有痣都知道。不二笑笑，气氛本不应该这么奇怪，甚至都不带一点该有的色情。

认真的好像只有手塚，他和他不动情的时候一样严肃，眼镜也不打算摘下，仿佛他只是要求进食罢了。不二没有对他的非常规反应发表异议，还在饶有兴趣研究床单条纹。他没有机会开口主动说明不摘眼镜是想看清不二的面容，既没人问，他就不说了，长久以来的默契反应令他形成了不二会明白他全部的认知，更像是将麻烦心安理得对半分给对方的习惯。

不说也可以做，这检验真理的唯一标准。

手塚如他在赛末点，一团视如凉冰但触而热烈的火焰。他让不二好好躺着，最好不要多讲话，肌肤相贴就可以作回答。他听见不二说：“夏天总要留下一些难忘的，不是吗。”他不是一个记性差的人，实则已经将海马体填充了许许多多夏天的事，不二占其中许多，没有十之八九也有十之六七，别人分摊着细小的位置，不二却恣意膨胀，这时就快撑破他的心脏。他握在手里的不二也是如此，欲情支撑起脆弱的肉身，剥出一块鲜红来，抚摸上去直觉得嫩，很快就淌下滚烫的眼泪。不二看得见手塚的样子，一只手撑住自己腿根，一只手做些必要的预备，镜片后面的眼睛紧张兮兮，抿唇的用力让唇角都泛白。

他好像比起和人睡觉更像是受罚，换作别人大约就会招人烦，但手塚就变得可爱，他是这种人，不二想——路过那种粉红帘子作门的DVD租借店铺会侧过头，十点以后再怎么都不出门了，长得不像十五岁，事事又都严格压着年龄警戒的绳索。

所以他肯定也不会调去法条上写着18岁以上高中生除外禁止收看的频道，更不会随身携带冈本零零幺。

于是不二原谅了手塚无可奈何的狂野，心中甚至还有偷偷做坏事的刺激感。他内里的一些恶劣不常摊开在手塚眼前，这时找到了合适的舞台，跃跃欲试着要大显身手。手塚难得的迷幻时刻，不二要好好记在眼里，他蓝色眼睛的内容物里一定有一些可以将原始美化的成分，手塚在这时显得十分漂亮。他本不应该用漂亮这个词形容，但手塚已显露出某种罕有的性感，瞳仁眯成细缝，唇内因为含着方才给他的轻吻而微合不上，滑动的喉结像是欲情实体化的内核，会颤抖跳动，好像能同步抵在自己腿根的器具。除了脸上表情，哪里都不太正经，他像仓促把自己关进了一个禁区，又只有脚下划了一个圈地，风还流动、声响还能传达，所有都很堂皇，藏不起来任何一点情绪。

不二寄希望于接吻，合理浪费起来罗曼蒂克，时间也没有过得更快。在探索学习之间，他确定了手塚那个“我不会”的话并非谎言，但越真就越让人欲罢不能，迷恋越过化学物质，成为空气中最浓的东西，不二被舔到深吸一口，尝见手塚的味道弥散在里面。手塚很咸，和眼泪相像，却比眼泪更烫几分，咸来自他平日里过分的认真直纯，烫是身体反应最原始的体现。

手塚年轻的身体能寄放下多少未来呢，至少现在又盛放进另一个人的倾心。不二紧紧抓住了他的手臂，肌肉在用力下变得僵硬，还好硬在此时是一种美德，温柔则应该放在唇舌上，灵敏钻入牙根口腔。他被手塚弄得头晕，心想这人不愧天赋异禀，法条也应该于情修改，让手塚可以越过年龄限制好去跟着教学视频多学习学习技巧，大爱需要散播给人间——当然，这时候手塚的人间就只有他了，他如此确信，因为越过那两枚碍事的镜片，终究也看到了深深思念。

还希望有继续的人就会留一点余地给未来，不二擅自这样猜想，所以手塚结束在一次高潮中，像往日结束了最后一圈长跑，同样头挨着头，喘气呼唤彼此。往日的之后，应该就是并肩走向夕阳侧，走向归宿的方位，但这时候是不可能了，只得盯起天花板上干净的灯的光晕，心中涌动如某一个午后偷偷躲在球场打对手，那个时候的心跳不如此刻掺添欲情，但欢喜的浓度未曾更改，世界在贤者时间中全都变成愚者。

不二缓了两分三十秒，就推开了趴在身上在那意犹未尽的手塚找起自己的裤子。

手塚发出一丝疑惑的闷哼，不二投回去一个微妙的眼神。享受的时候不记得别的，这时候清醒了他才开始反思：手塚原来喜欢用嘴啊，但现在还不是穿长袖的时候。懂吗手塚！我再不起来说不定又要被你舔了！

“不就在这睡下吗。”手塚头一歪。

不二扭头，裤子才刚拉到一半。气氛立刻又从好不容易变得像那么回事的暧昧转回了一开始的不自然，不二心里有点气，他想着手塚真不该在这种时候问他如此好笑的话，他怎么在这睡，第二天估计就要被德国人抓住然后顺势怀疑手塚跟日本人小男友打情意绵绵球了。

倒是可以硬扯他们这是情到深处情不自禁，蓝胡子是你们老乡，他就要爱那个男人形象的贞德。不二还是在开口前把裤子好好穿上了，上半身还裸着，如果不是手塚暂且一丝不挂，这场面又会向肉搏打架那边去。“这个单人床，怎么睡我们两个嘛。”说完，不二悄悄看了眼往被窝钻的手塚，看见他红晕未褪的胸口，人一猛烈运动，例如咳嗽，那里就藏不住要泛红。

手塚又一歪头：“抱一起不就可以吗。”

“你想得还挺美……”

手塚没听见这句嘀嘀咕咕，只想着不二觉都和他睡了怎么还不和他睡觉。他就是如此，对太复杂的事情并不太愿意花费太多精力去猜测，有所不理解的不如就直接问出口，所以他只低下眉眼思考了那么一会儿，抬起头毫不犹豫地说道：“你不只是想和我睡这么一次吧，不二。”

手塚看着那双蓝色眼睛，只觉得好像自己正面对苍天，面对苍天，就会不自觉去讲心里话言之于口，那种蓝色令人平静安宁，想要卸去杂念与防备。不二是总与他说些真心话的，虽然有时候真心也难解，但他终究感到背后不掺杂一句虚言的诚意，该有多信任依赖他才可能如此呢，这令人头晕目眩，像自己偷偷对着卧室墙壁铺开欲情时能够感知的视觉。他喜欢不二，所以才愿意和不二睡觉，而且坚信这不是一时兴起的找乐子，因为他知道不二也是珍惜缘分的人，且若不是已经将事情握在手中，他就不会在今晚出现。

不二终于变得沉默了，也抬起头来，想要望尽手塚镜片背后的世界。

不二说：“是啊，但是我们又很快要分道扬镳。”

“没关系，至少必要条件之一我们现在有了。”手塚一本正经，好像立刻可以开个小发布会。

不二想了一会儿，和必要条件对应的充分条件大约就是说还能够如从前时常见面，他对手塚的脑回路清楚明白，跟着就笑起来：“手塚，你说话可不可以直接一点，不用讲得这么博学。我看你刚才在床上也没怎么客气，现在又客气起来什么呢？”

“我觉得异国恋不是问题。”手塚更加一本正经，“每年正月我肯定会回来的，如果你想的话，我可以每天都抽出时间陪你睡觉。”

不二无语，无语完了也去抓住手塚的指头，开始用他的手比心给自己看：“也不必这么直接，好像我是个色情狂。”

手塚陷入沉思：你难道不是吗？大晚上躲着别人来德国人这边找男朋友要打个分头行动炮。

“好吧好吧，那我是色情狂。”看出这位未来的网球之星好像有一些小情绪，不二秉承着谦让理解是爱情生活的美德这一原则先停止了更多没什么实际意义就是拿来秀的探讨，“唉，谁叫我喜欢你呢。”

虽然已经被同学家长错认成过老师但是终究也只是15岁男生的手塚十分罕见地在他平静且正常的时候发觉到了自己脸颊升温这一事实，即使不确定是不是睡觉的后遗症，来源也只有那一个可能。他在被子底下、不二看不见的地方抓了抓床单，不知那纯粹透明的脑子又想了些什么，他酝酿好久，终于问出了一个问题：“真的不在这睡了？”

不二眨眨眼，很狡黠地：“我明白了，你是想让全世界杯的人都知道我们俩在这睡觉。好的，我这就去开广播。”

手塚躺了下来，背对着不二，把刚才不二使劲抠他但因为指甲修得整整齐齐没抠出什么大印子的后背露给他看：“那没事了，还是神秘一点吧。”

他在心中想什么时候自己才能在强词夺理上更胜不二一筹，想着想着，突然背后又贴过来一点热乎乎的东西，是人类的体温。先祖进化这么多年下来让拥抱的时候身体可以变得舒服，手塚感谢起天，感谢起地，即使多么不愿意夏天就如此过去。


End file.
